the plan
by bolofo
Summary: I know the ending is good, somehow, for the last few scenes... tries to write out what Lauren is doing for the final fight. This happens after the shower scene. I add in two new characters. English is not my first language, so apologize for that. Hope you like it. I do not own Lost girl, even though I wish I do own bolo.
1. Chapter 1

"How was your day? Lo?" Bo takes two beers out of the fridge and hands one to Lauren who is lying herself on the sofa. Lauren mouths 'thank you' before she opens the beer and sips from it.

"So Tired!" Lauren puts her head on the back of the sofa in Bo's living room. "So many patients, human, fae, and my own research." Lauren closes her eyes for a little bit and then opens again. "I have to say that Jack, your father really helped me a lot on my research, although I don't know why he was doing this."

"I don't know either." Bo finds herself a spot next to Lauren, "but when we caught him, I will ask for you."

"Ya." Lauren mumbles out," I do wish." With one beer in her hands, she almost fell asleep on the sofa.

Bo sitting next to her, smiles at the peaceful scene and her Lauren while playing with Lauren's blond hair unintentionally until the beer almost slips from Lauren and she catches it.

"Do I just fell asleep?" Lauren opens her sleepy eyes and sees the smirk on Bo's face.

"Well, maybe, I am just saying. You could find someone else to help you. I mean your hospital of course. You can let some other doctors to take care of the human patients." Bo puts the two beers on the desk in front of them, tries to move aside a little bit to give Lauren enough space to relax herself.

"Human is easy, Bo." Lauren shakes her head." And besides, I do have other doctors on that. It's about the fae, I need to do so many researches about what they are going through before I can cure them. And the research…"

"So, there is no one you are satisfied among fae?"

"I am not being picky, but no." Lauren shakes her head, science is by far the most unlike subject fae ever had. And not to mention her previously assistant all dead in some violent ways which makes no fae willingly to take the job.

"Although I can't help you about that." Bo smiled whiling sending some of her energy to Lauren," but I do think that I can make you feel more energetic."

"Aha." Lauren laughs out," I thought you will be too tired after the shower."

"Hey, I see myself as the Marathon succubus."

"Can I get something to eat before that? I can literally feel my blood sugar level dropping."

"The only food in my fridge is cold pizza."

"I am ok with that." Lauren nods, after the whole day in the hospital taking care of everything, she will eat anything Bo offers.

"At your service!" bo stands up and goes into the kitchen to open her fridge," so which kind of pizza do you like?"

"How many do you have?" after hearing the question, Lauren goes into the kitchen and stares at the fridge unbelievable of what she sees. Except the sports drinks and some cookies she made, the three door fridge is filled with all kinds of pizza boxes. "The regular one, with pineapple, ham, peperoni… Bo you are no kidding when you are saying the 'only' aren't you?"

"You should see it when Kenzi is here." Bo laughs at Lauren's reaction. "You don't see me as the person who will cook, do you? Plus, pizza is the fastest way."

"Since she no longer lives here now, it's about the time you put some food into the fridge. I mean, the real food." Lauren looks at Bo, "Do you want me to tell you again about what's inside pizza?"

"So, maybe tomorrow?" Bo giggles, pulls Lauren in to her arms, "I can pick you up after your job so we can go buy some 'real food' in a doctor's definition. And maybe we can have a dinner and watch a movie before that?"

"Bo, are you describing a date?" Lauren smiles and places a kiss on Bo's cheek.

"Are you accepting one? Dr. Hotpants?"

"Pick me up at the hospital by 5. We can go to Jacob & Co. I love the steak there."

"What kind of movie do you want?"

"I have the whole series of Star Trek, I can bring some of those."

"Or maybe, some other activities?" Bo approaches Lauren and kisses her at the lip until some blue qi flows between their lips. "That hurry? DR. Lauren Lewis？"

"Bo!" Lauren is so unhappy of the sudden leave of Bo's soft and warm lips.

"How about the pizza?"

"Forget about it." Lauren almost slams the door close of the fridge, and kisses the succubus as hard as she can.

They were unzipping each other and finding their way to Bo's bedroom when they hear a knock on the door, and they suddenly stopped and stare at each other.

"Who could it be?" Lauren looks at her watch, it's 10:24 at night. " At this time of the night?"

"Who will knock my door!" Bo is even more shocked of this.

"I will." Lauren nods to herself," I mean, sometimes, I will. But…" then, there is the knock sound again.

"I do hope it will not be my father, Zeus, or, any other people!" Bo shrugs and sighs as she opens the door, "because I am so not in the mood of hosting a guest."

As the door opens, there standing a young woman with golden blond short hair, tanned skin, and beautiful blue eyes, as dark as the deep sea. She is wearing a black jean and a tank top that shows off all her arm muscles. And there is a little tattoo on her arm.

"Hi." The woman smiles to Bo," I am looking for Lauren, Lauren…" she pauses for a second," whatever last name she gives herself."

"Whatever last name she gives herself." Bo mumbles intentionally while glance at the woman standing in front of her door. She is pretty, very pretty, although she seems have been driving for the whole day. The tiredness can't stop her from being pretty, not even a little bit. And when she smiles, it is like the sunshine is getting into the house.

Then Bo realizes that she has been staring at the woman for too long, and the woman is still holding her smile patiently. Bo turns back to the kitchen and yells:" Lauren, you are wanted."

"Me?" Lauren sounds surprised and walks out of the kitchen," Who is looking for me at your house? Is it someone from the hospital?"

"Doesn't seems so." Bo turns back to the young woman. Nope, she doesn't recognize her.

"Oh my god." Bo hears an astonished sound right from her back. Bo turns around and finds her girlfriend's shocked face, and covering her mouth with her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Lauren." The woman at Bo's door smiles even happier.

"Oh my god, Louise." Lauren runs into Louise and gives her a huge hug that made Bo start to be jealous." I missed you so much, Louise!"

"Me too. Lauren, me too." Louise pats at Lauren's back a little stiffed.

Bo looks at the two blonde in front of her. So, who is this Louise? Another ex of Lauren's? And are they hugging for too long?

"Oh, Louise." Finally Lauren releases Louise from her hug, and Louise seems to be relaxed a little bit, "Why are you here, Louise."

"I have no problem to answer that question," Louise smiles wildly, "but do we have to do that in front of somebody's door?"

"Of course not." Lauren rolls her eyes, how stupid she is. Louise must have been driven for the whole day, and she doesn't even welcome her home?

"come in." and with that she drags Louise into the living room leaving Bo there. Louise turns her head and mouth a 'thank you' to Bo, before she lands on the sofa.

"You are welcome." Bo says that to the air and slams the door before she goes into the kitchen and sits right back of the two blonde women.

 _So Louise it is, and if I can get a last name, maybe I can ask Dyson to look her up. Or… Bo smiles to herself, I can use my ability on her when Lauren is no around. But, also, I can ask Lauren directly._

"So tell me now, Louise." Lauren sits next to Louise and frowns at Louise's hair," What brings you here, and what happens to your hair? I adore it when they are long."

 _You adore it? Seriously? So they must know each other for so long._

"Before I answer your questions, Lauren. I am so hungry, do you have anything to eat?"

"Yes I do." Lauren nods her head and turns around finding the unhappy succubus sitting right behind them, whom gives her a brittle smile when Lauren looks at her." Bo, please, could you heat the Pizza? Louise, what kind of pizza do you want? Because there are tons of it in the fridge that I would very much like to not see them anymore."

"oh, Pizza." Louise moans," it's what makes me survive through the med school. And regular will be fine unless you have the double cheesed, with pineapple and peperoni one."

 _Med school? Another doctor? Is it where they met? Damn it, I need more information._

"one pizza it is." Bo rolls her eyes, stands up from her chair unhappily," Do you need any beers? Doctor, because that's the only beverage we serve here."

"I don't like to have alcohol In my system." Louise turns around and grins at bo," if there is no sprite, or anything contain carbonic acid, water will be fine."

"carbonated beverage is not going to do you any good." Lauren stands up and walking towards the kitchen," there is some sports drinks in the fridge, and Louise, there will be no more excuse after your pizza."

"I am not hiding anything!" Louise sounds a little intensed.

"if you are, I will find out." Lauren rises one of her eyebrow.

"lo." Bo slips the pizza into the microwave, and nods to Lauren to follow her to the corner after Lauren grabs the sports drink.

"Bo." Lauren walks near Bo and glares at Louise who is sitting straighten and tight in the living room with the most softness eyes, "can you believe it? She is here!"

"who is that person sitting on my sofa?" Bo feels that she needs to be filled in, like, NOW! she doesn't have the fuck stupid time to gather the information and find herself if Lauren is giving that woman such a charming smile all the time.

"that is Louise." Lauren's answer is short and straight as usual.

"I know the name! I mean, I certainly is not being jealous, but is she some kinds of your ex-girlfriends? " Bo asks with most uncertainty, "I never see you so excited of seeing somebody, not even me. I just don't want another Nadia to hurt you, ok?"

"Oh, Bo. "Lauren's face melts in smiles and kisses Bo at the lips," girlfriend? No, Bo, she is my little sister."

"little sister?" Bo is shocked and feels stupid about her reactions. Of course, she is Lauren's little sister, who else can be that hot? And smart enough to become a doctor? But wait, "little sister? Why you never tell me about her?"

"we never had that kind of time and besides she is very different." Lauren takes the pizza out of the microwave and hands it to Louise. "now, start talking Louise, why are you here?"

"well," Louise has a big bite of the pizza, " I have some vacation time so I think, hey, how about come to visit my dearest sister. So I drive to your home, which I assume it's your home according to the address on the letters you send me, but you were not there. Then next, I drove to the hospital you mentioned in the letter and the security guard told me you were off work. What he also told me was that if you were not at home, then you must be in the club house and he gave me the address so, here I am."

"why don't tell me about this? You should called on your way here."

"I don't have your phone number, Lauren. And it's not because I don't want to, but it's you keep changing it. Plus, I want to surprise you and I thought I will be welcomed."

"you are welcomed, Louise. More than welcomed. It's just what if I am out of town for some reason?"

"oh, you mean like that several months ago, you were escaping out of town?"

 _That's awkward._

"so, you told me you are working in a hospital?" Lauren changes the subjects.

"the Mayo Clinic, I think you heard about it."

"the best clinic among USA," Lauren nods her head, "I am very proud of you, Louise."

"well, what if I tell you that I graduate from John Hopkins with summa cum laude and turns down the offer they give me? Will you be more proud?"

"hey," Lauren smiles at that, "don't be a smart ass."

"just the same as her sister." Bo whispers behind them and makes her eye all the way down to Lauren's ass, "though she is a beautiful ass, too." That makes Lauren flushes.

"Ok, now, tell me about your hair."

" I traveled around after the graduation, and found that long hairs do me no good, so I cut them."

"wow." Bo blinks at Lauren, "that is so not like her sister."

"I am very unlike her." Louise turns to face bo and smiles, "because of which, I had to stay in the foster system for five years before my parents appeared and is willing to take me home."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews!

"sorry," Bo now feels confused, "but I heard you saying 'foster'? You was adopted by Lauren's parents?"

"No." Louise shakes her head, "on the contrary, when I was 8 years old, right after our biological mother's death, thanks to alcohol. Our biological brother Hoyt, who is completely a jerk, took Lauren away with him because he needed her brain and throw me onto the street because I am not the tamed one. After some days on the street, I was caught by the police, they found out my status and got me into the system."

"I am so sorry to bring that." Bo looks guilty at Lauren whom shrugged, "you never tell me these things."

"I don't have that much time to talk about me." Lauren smiles sadly, "and Louise, I am so sorry to leave you like that."

"it's not your fault." Louise finishes up her pizza and shakes her head, "and bo, you don't need to apologize. Our mother is so addict to the alcohol and I can't remember she even had an awake time. Plus my parents are nice to me. My father is the police chief of Rochester. With his help, I found Lauren, her communication ways to be certain."

"he is a nice guy." Lauren concurs, "although there is not much he can do about the BOLO, he did help me with a fake ID.""and we invited you to come to live with us. But you denied."

"I was on the run, Louise."

"I can protect you. Well, I mean, we can protect you."

"that will be too much trouble."

"typical Lauren." Louise shakes her head and shrugs, "never troubles other people."

"I am good, Louise."

"you are far away from good." Louise shakes her head, "and that reminds me why I am here."

"you mean besides visiting me?"

"I am taking you away."

"what!" Bo jumps from her chair, "you are what!"

"Bo." Lauren gently strokes Bo's arm, and trying to stop her from asking any questions.

"Lo, she can't…"

"Louise, come on." Lauren turns to Louise, "you look tired, let me take you home to rest."

"fine." Louise stands up, "I am not continue this conversation only because I just get fat and carbohydrate into my system which makes me feel sleepy. And I have been driving for the whole day, so I am really exhausted. But Lauren, I am not giving up."

"we can talk about that after you wake up. Now wait me on your car. " Lauren pushes Louise out of the door and turns back to say good night to bo.

"So, our plan about tomorrow…" Bo feels so sad and confused. Louise has just been here for less than a day, but she already feels that her life with Lauren will be totally ruined by Louise.

"I will meet you up at the Dal after the hospital around six, and if I am not there then it means Louise is awake."

"It's ok if you can't come." Bo tries her best to smile to Lauren. Isn't awake by six? That's not possible. Even for a fae!

"I am not finding an excuse, Bo." Lauren smiles back, "it's just, she is different."

"I do wish we can have some private time to talk about that." Bo grins.

"we will bo. I promise."

"so, Dr. Hotpants. What is the possibility of you sneaking back tonight?"

Lauren smiles and gives bo a French wet kiss, "Good night, Bo."

Bo goes to the window and watches a black land rover pulling off before she throws her back on to her bed. "I hate siblings." Bo sighs and turns her body around to face the spot that belong to Lauren when she is here, "it should be a perfect night."

The next day, Bo walks into the Dal at 5:30 p.m and directly sits at the Bar.

"what can I offer you?" Trick asks.

"something good, in case I am stands up by Lauren."

"Are you two in a fight?" Trick asks while pouring a bottle of Whisky to her granddaughter.

"It's not like that." Bo shakes her head, "its' just, do you know that Lauren has a little sister?"

" That's impossible." Trick puts down the bottle of wine.

"why is that?"

"if she does have one, then the Ash and Morrigan will not not knowing. And they will use her without a second thought."

"just like what they did to Nadia."

"even worse."

Bo nods to herself, maybe that's the reason Lauren didn't want anybody to know about Louise. But she can trust me!

"so, is this little sister really exist?" Trick asks.

"you should update your contact book." Bo smiles.

"well then, have you met her?" Trick asks while finding her books.

"met whom?" Dyson walks right to the bar and grabs a bottle of beer. "your father?"

"Lauren's little sister."

"wow, the doctor has a little sister?" Dyson smiles, " why don't we know."

"because we didn't give Lauren a chance to talk about her family."

"I mean Ash and Morrigan." Knowing that Bo feels bad about not knowing the whole Lauren, Dyson decides not to continue with it.

"then you probably need to ask them."

"so, does this little sister has a name?"

"Louise."

"Lauren Lewis, Lewis?"

"L-O-U-I-S-E, Louise."

"what does this Louise looks like? Likes Lauren?"

"if you mean does she have the same blonde hair and smart brain? Yes, she looks exactly like Laure. By the way, do you known the Mayo Clinic?"

"it's build by our friends in US. What's up?"

"that Louise works there."

"she does have a smart brain."

"and she is only 24." Lauren's voice comes from their back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lauren!" Bo is more than happy and surprised to see Lauren stands, smiling at their back. "you are here! I thought…"

"it wasn't me telling you an excuse, Bo." Lauren smiles, she knew what she said yesterday was something hard to believe but true.

"do you bring your littler sister with you Doctor?" Dyson looks willingly to Lauren's back, "because bo here tells me she looks like you and I am desperate to see what a younger vision of Lauren Lewis will be look like."

"hei, hei." Bo shouts out, "I never said that. I just said she is super smart, hot and brilliant as her sister."

"Thank you for the praise." Lauren smiles and sips directly from Bo's cup, "otherwise, she is nothing like me."

"I am even more interested." Dyson laughs, "seeing a not liking Lauren Lauren is more interesting."

"Dyson, look, I need your help." Lauren climbs onto the chair next to bo.

"spill it out Doc." Dyson raises his beer, "anything."

"I truly don't want Louise to find out about fae, and I don't want other fae to know about Louise. That's the reason I won't bring her here."

"that's kind of easy." Bo nods, "with Louise around, we will behave like human, which is super easy for me. And for Dyson, we can find him a cage."

"Funny, so funny." Dyson shakes his head, "I will find my way out, two ladies, and enjoy your day!"

"Thank you, bo." Lauren turns to Bo and smiles.

"you never need to say thank you to me, Lauren. And speaking of Louise, where is she? Because I have a big and important question to ask her."

"she is at my home, sleeping." Lauren grabs a glass from behind the bar and pours into some wine for herslef and bo.

"still!" Bo almost shouts out, "what time did your sibling pillow talk stop last night?"

"we don't do pillow talk bo." Lauren smiles, "she went bed around 11."

"that's about 20 hours! are you sure your little sister is not some kind of sleeping fae! Lauren Lewis."

"I am so sure about that." Lauren drinks some more wine, "when she was a baby, she sleeps so much. And if it was not we… I mean, me most of the time. While our mother keeping drinking all the day and Hoyt, he cared about no one but himself. So if it was not I feed Louise, she can sleep all day long."

"she is different." Bo nods, "and that's so weird, even from a fae's view."

"I told you."

"so e, do you have any chance bring about the topic that she wants to take you away?"

"no." Lauren shakes her head, "after I got her home, she took a shower and went to sleep. I think I will talk with her after she wakes up. And," Lauren looks at her watch, "I'd better wake her up before she starves to death. Although it will take 5 to 7 days without eating to do that."

"oh, I thought we had a chance to call a date with you sitting here." Bo Leans on the bar and looks disappointed.

"are you suggesting me going home late?" Lauren smiles at her girlfriend's childish act.

"will you?" Bo's eyes brightened immediately.

"I can't be that late." Lauren smiles at those puppy eyes, "I don't want anything happens to Louise while she is here. But I was planning to take some burgers and fries that Trick offers. But now, I think we can buy something and cook at my place. And by the way, we can do the shopping to fill your fridge."

"or, we can order a pizza, and with that…"

"Bo, I am not going to feed my little sister with more pizza. That's so not healthy."

"But you let me?"

"Are you sure about that? Bo Dennis, because I remind you so many times about the cons of the pizza. And which, you never listened."

"fine, fine." Bo gives up easily, "we can go shopping doctor, as long as you let me eat your hot, sweaty muffin. And for the record, I didn't listen because you were even hotter when all those scientific words come out of your tasty mouth."

"bo…" Lauren glares at Bo.

"well, at least those cute, delicious cupcakes, please?"

"deal."

"Cabbage, potatoes, salads and carrots?" Bo looks at their cart astonishingly, "Lauren, are you sure you are making your sister dinner or is your sister some kind of vegetarian when she is young? because i recall yesterday, she ate pizza, and pizza is nowhere near vegetables "

"the unsaturated fatty acid is very difficult to be digested during night, and with Louise eaten nothing the whole day, if she ingests anything contain fatty acid, it will cause the secretion of her stomach acids…Bo, why are you looking at me like that?"

"say unsatur thing again?" Bo approaches Lauren and sends her the energy which she knows will certainly makes the blonde wet.

"Bo, we are in a supermarket!" Lauren steps back at once and looks around to make sure no one sees them. Although everyone else is busy picking their foods, and with bo touching her seems what a normal couple will do in a supermarket.

"so?" Bo steps in to keep her hand in Lauren's arm and tries to look as innocent as she can. In her defense, human beings do touch each other's skin, right?

"so stop your damned thing!" knowing that if she escapes again, that will look to suspicious, Lauren moans in a low voice.

"I am so hurt, Lewis. I though you liked my damned thing."

"I liked it when we are in bed, or in bathroom or any other places except a supermarket."

"we can get out of supermarket."

"Bo, if you keep doing this, I will throw away all your pizzas and fill your fridge with all vegetables."

"Ok, fine." Bo shrugs and stops. "well, if you have finished selecting what you are going to make for your little sister, can we now find something to fulfill mine? because I have a big, empty, cold, and lonely one waiting for you. "

"what do you want, bo." Trying to ignore the hint Bo is giving, Lauren looks straight at her.

"I want some meat, not that I need a lot of meat. But, I am ok with that unsatu thing. After all, I am not a rabbit or a normal human being who sleeps more than 20 hours a day."

"fine." Lauren leads towards the meat section, "I can buy some steaks, and maybe I can cook them for you."

"with clothes or without?"

"Bo!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the slow speed. English is not my first language and it's very difficult for me to write about 1000 words unless it's a lab report...

Hope you enjoy it.

With Bo's 'help', when they finally arrived at Lauren's place, it's about eight. When you are in a supermarket with a hot succubus, it will take you that long.

"so." Bo looks at the second floor curiously when she gets into Lauren's house, " do you think it's possible that your sister, Louise, is still sleeping?"

"half half." Lauren shrugs while taking all the bags into the kitchen and yells, "Louise! Louise!" there is no respond. Lauren nods to herself without any surprise, "I would say that she is still sleeping."

"isn't this the time, you geeks out?" Follows Lauren's step and heads into the kitchen, Bo smiles at what Lauren is like in the kitchen, just as hot as she is in the lab or on a bed.

"so I can turn you on?" Lauren puts on the apron and puts the cabbage onto the cutting board and reaches for the knife.

"I didn't mean to, " Bo smiles as she approaches Lauren from behind and puts her hands on the blonde's waist, and kisses the blonde's long, elegant neck, "but since you mentioned."

Lauren smiles and thereby gives Bo permission to do whatever she wants to. And they are caught off side when a "hey, there." comes from the stairs.

Lauren is so shocked that she jumps one step back and lands on Bo's foot.

"ao!" Bo shouts out loud and falls to the ground immediately.

"wow!" Louise seems also be shocked and trying to open her eyes as she glares at what is happening in the kitchen. It takes her several seconds to proceed what's the situation is and she runs down stairs. "I do hope that my sister is not that heavy to break your bones."

"Louise, shut up!" Lauren shouts, puts down the knife and carefully brings Bo to her sofa to take off bo's shoe and socks.

"she doesn't have a bone fracture, Lauren." Louise is not satisfied with her sister shouting 'shut up' at her. "I didn't hear any sound except she screaming as you jump onto her foot. And her toe is not out of shape and plus there is no redness or swelling. For the most, it's some bleeding. What she needs is just some cold ice."

"Are you sure Louise?" Lauren still looks worried and trying to check Bo's toe as carefully as she can without any tool, "the strength need to break a bone is …"

"sis!" Louise feels so insulted as she yells out, "I am a surgeon and I need to operate dozens of operation every week. So , yes! I am sure your girlfriend doesn't have a bone fracture! All she need is cold ice!"

"well then," Lauren taps on Bo's knee as she stands up, " I will get you some ice."

"I am ok, Lo, I don't need…"Bo doesn't finish her sentences because she sees Lauren's eyes.

"human beings need. Bo." Lauren whispers into Bo's ear.

"Ok, fine." Bo nods, "then, I need ice, tons of ice, maybe an ice shower?"

"so, this is my dinner?" Louise walks into the kitchen and takes a glance of what's on the offer, "or sis, you have an invisible rabbit?"

"you eat nothing today Louise. And if I allow you to eat anything contain fatty acid," Lauren walks to the fridge to get bo some ice and then returns to Bo.

"it will cause the rapid secretion of my stomach acids which will have a high possibility to burn out my gastric wall." Louise shakes her head, "well, then, I will wait for tomorrow morning to eat."

"I don't think you will be up by the breakfast time tomorrow, Louise."

"I hate vegetables, Lauren." Louise walks to the sofa and buries herself there, "I don't need you and don't want to hear the pros of vegetables, I just hate it!"

"what do you want Louise? Don't even try to mention meat."

"can I get any milk, please?" Louise sits up and presses on Bo's toe, "is this hurt?"

"no." Bo shakes her head. "or should it be?"

"that's interesting." Louise takes the ice off bo's toe, and put it on the table, "luckily, Lauren doesn't cause you any damage, or it's that your healing speed is too fast."

"maybe Lauren isn't that heavy, I suppose?" Bo feels uncomfortable of answering that question. Should a normal human being be more vulnerable?

"your warmed milk." Lauren walks to the sofa, and hands Louise the milk she wanted, "and I am nowhere near heavy in any respect."

Louise just shrugs and drinks her milk.

"so, do you have any places you want to see?" Sitting next to Louise, Lauren nods to Bo, "because bo here knows all about the local interesting places, and she can give you an excellent tour."

"I am not here for a tour, Lauren." Louise drinks up the milk and sits straight, "I am here to take you away."

"why!" that's the only word come from Bo's mouth.

"I thought you know exactly why." Louise stands up and goes to the kitchen to wash the glass. "You, and of course, there are some other people. What you guys have done give my sis a heart break and besides, she is not happy here, so why wouldn't I take her away." Louise asks back.

Before bo could say anything, Lauren stops her, "Louise, I am very happy staying here."

"Oh, you mean except the fact that you are claimed by the fae and started to escape from the town?"

"and where did you hear about the thing?" Lauren asks with curiosity, " I never told you about it."

"of course you won't." Louise shakes her head, "why wouldn't Lauren tell me these things so that I can protect her?" Louise pretends to think for a few seconds and snaps her fingers before she continues. "oh, because she didn't want me to get worried even though I am her little sister. Perfect answer isn't it? Good Job Louise, you deserve a 4.0 GPA!"

"Louise…" Lauren sighs to her sister's dramatic performance. "Please."

"Lauren, your mailing address is changing, frequently." Louise walks back to the living and sits on the sofa, "the last time you did this is when you are on the run. So this time, I don't need to be a genius to find it out. And just for the record, I am a genius. And for you are not happy thing, it's true that you never complain about that on your letters. But before you ended here, you tell me about the people around you, the places you are at, the weather, the food and some other things. But when you got here, the only thing you talk about is your job, which I can sense it's a lot and this bo lady. Although recently, there are some other people. The wolfman, the Kenzi, a warrior? And some others. My point is: it's just simple logic."

"I don't mean to not tell you about the run, Louise, I just don't want you to worry about me."

"I want to worry about you, Lauren. But I think I need to apologize too because after I figured out you are on a run, one friend of mine in the police station, he knows a guy here and asks him to take care of you, until you were kidnapped by the fae again."


	6. Chapter 6

"Fae?" Lauren tensely shared an eye contact with bo, whom has been sitting quietly since the conversation starts. "I have no …"

"Oh, come on, Lauren." Louise rolls her eyes, " You suppose that I don't know about fae!"

"How did you…"

"I WORK at the MAYO CLINIC! Lauren!" Louise stands up and walks towards the kitchen, "It's owned by the fae, and some of my patients and colleagues are fae. You don't think that I will not realize and question myself about all the weird syndromes fae had and that I will not find an answer about it. I will be a totally idiot if I didn't notice it, which I am nowhere near that."

"Louise," Lauren steps in to give Louise a hug, "I am sorry to hide it from you, it's just, it's complicate."

"I know." Louise struggles to get out of the hug, "Fae here complicated everything. Well, quoting my boss, 'they keep the traditions.' And Lauren, I am not that big fan of hugs."

"can we go back to the topic of Lauren is not happy here?" Bo interrupted. She knows Louise is telling the truth, but, she is changing, everything is changing. Maybe not that fast, but Lauren is a lot happier than before, right? At least no one sees her as the assets, except she is mine.

"no." Lauren shakes her head, and smiles mischievously to Louise, "tell me more about your boss, I want to know what kind of person she or he is."

"you know what." Louise stands up in a sudden, "it's about," Louise looks at her cellphone, "9:27, it's bed time for me, so I will go to bed and you enjoy your time."

"what!" Bo is more than shocked, "you just, literally, just wake up."

"well, maybe tomorrow, my dearest sis could wake me up earlier." Louise smiles and heads to the stairs, "so good night to both of you."

"is her name Athena?" Lauren asks.

Louise paused for a second or two, and then shakes her head.

"well, then tell me about this Athena person!"

"there is no person called…" Louise turns around and yells until she sees the naughty smiles on Lauren's face, "called Athena." Louise finishes her sentence in an almost whispering voice and sighs loudly. "how did you know about her?"

"it's just so easy, Louise." Lauren burst into laugh, and points at Louise's arm, "you have a tattoo composed of owl, snake and spear on your deltoid muscle. And I will be a totally idiot if I didn't notice it."

"I hated it when you repeat my sentences and being so observant." Louise rolled her eyes and sighs heavily.

"so are we going to talk about this lady that you even get a tattoo for?"

"nope." Louise shakes her head and from the smiles on her sister's face, she knows this is not going to end.

"what are you doing, Lauren?" after Louise disappears on the stairs, Bo looks at Lauren whom is sting smiling. She has no idea what her girlfriend is doing.

"trying to have a figure of my little sister's secret love life." Lauren chortles.

"yes," Bo nods her head, and then shakes, "I get that part. And I am more willing to help you to find out whom that person is."

"I will look up whom Louise's boss is first. I have a hint, that person is Athena. Although I don't know if she is that Athena, you know, since we have zee, and Hades, who knows if my little sister isn't fall in love with the Athena."

"Lauren, we will do that. But I want to know, why you stop me from the question that she wants to take you away? Do you, I mean, do you want to leave here?"

"what!" Lauren laughs at Bo's idea. "Bo, I have no intention to leave this place, or to leave you specifically."

"but, then, why?" Bo has both her eyebrows together, she is so confused at what Lauren's words and doing.

"Because Louise is the most stubborn person around the world. Sometimes is good, but sometimes…" Lauren pauses for a few seconds, "I think the only reason that stopped her from cuff me back to her house in the past was that she had no idea where exactly I was. So if she thinks that I am not happy here, no one can talk her out of this unless she changes her mind herself."

"so what should I do? Like, nothing?"

"exactly." Lauren nods, "I don't want you to do anything but being you. And I can take some time that has a sibling accompanied. In this way, she can see by herself."

"what if that still can't change her mind?"

"then maybe," Lauren smiles and pulls bo in for a kiss, "I am really not happy here."

"that's never going to happen, Doc."

Zee walks into the top apartment she has been lived since her time on the earth, before she turns on the light she notices that there is something already in the living room. After the lights are on, she then sees clearly what that thing is. A 4 meter totally black vipera berus is surrounding the sofa and looking at her.

"Holy shit!" Zee yells out to the person whom is standing on her balcony against her, "Athena, control your pet before I kill it."

"Nice to meet you, too. father, or..." A black thick hair woman with a black motorcycle jacket turns around and smiles happily to see her mother is scared by the unwelcomed animal that is occupying the sofa. "I should say mother for this time."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zee holds her shoulders and asks. "and gets that snake out of my living room before I do it by myself."

"with you, dad, and my dearest uncle, Hades here." Athena smiles while she is walking in to the living room, "I think I'd better pay a visit. And nice wine by the way."

"you drink up my wine!"

"not all of them." Athena shakes her head, "just the one in your bedroom."

"when I think that I can't love you more." Zee rolls her eyes.

"I know." Athena smiles, and lays her fingers on the snake. "you know, I saw Hephaestus, my brother who want to sleep me when I was sleeping only because I said he was ugly early today."

"I hope you two enjoy yourselves."

"he even didn't success when I was sleeping, what makes you think he can this time?" Athena arches her eyebrow.

"I am not in the mood to solve a riddle!"

"Interesting." Athena laughs, "If I remember correctly, you are the person who loves to give out riddles."

"Not when your uncle is here!"

"that's the reason, you want Hephaestus to refine your shield into a horseshoe with gold? The shield is not shining cool enough to match with you?"

"Athena, no matter what you think about me. We are on the same side now."

"no." Athena sneers, "you maybe not on my uncle, your brother's side. but, you never are on my side. You need the human beings and fae to worship you and when they don't, your try to destroy them to build a new world, which leads to the coming of my uncle. And I don't need this. My uncle is completely evil, but you are no better than him. And that's why I left you, left the underworld. It's so sad that the limbo doesn't make you smarter."

"Athena, I never want to control the human beings or fae."

"no, you don't." Athena sings to the snake and walks toward the elevator. "you just enjoy playing the so called 'god'. Good luck with that."


End file.
